Stole My Heart
by louisUsass
Summary: the boys just ended their concert and is now looking for a perfect break.But what if the three single men in their group Zayn,Harry and Niall meet three girls with a very interesting lifestyle. DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN ANYONE EXCEPT MY OWN CHARACTERS.ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

The lobby was filled with noise in a five-star hotel. People were bustling around with their luggage. Some of them were sitting on couches, socializing with each other. A few were simply taking shade from the harsh pounding of rain outside. Among these people were five lads. They were huddled together on a couch, draped in their jackets, feet on the table, drinking hot chocolate. Yes, they are the one and only One Direction.

* * *

><p>Zayn, a lad with black hair in a quiff and intense brown eyes, spoke. "Damn, that plane ride was really nerve-racking. I thought I was going to die and worst of all, we were above water. Water! Can you believe that? I cannot swim and what if the plane crashed and I managed to survive and I have to swim and the waters are infested with sharks or whales or -" His speech was interrupted by a growling stomach. He, together with his friends, turned to face Niall. He is an Irish with bleached blonde hair and electrifying blue eyes.<br>"What? I'm hungry!" Niall said.  
>"You ate a burger, three cupcakes, five sandwiches, and you're still hungry?" Zayn asked incredulously.<br>"Shut up! The plane ride took its toll on me."  
>The boys all had a brooding expression on their faces. "Yeah."<br>"You should still control your appetite," Liam told Niall.  
>"Don't worry, guys. We'll be lounging on our beds, sleeping to our heart's content." Louis said enthusiastically.<br>"Yeah. I mean, I love our fans and all but I'm really happy that the world tour's over and we get to have some R&R for three months!" Zayn said enthusiastically as well.  
>"I can finally have more time with Danielle," Liam added.<p>

Liam, Louis, and Zayn started talking about what they were going to do and what places they want to go to when they heard another growl from Niall.

"When is the ride arriving?" Niall asked exasperatedly.  
>Louis laughed. "Don't worry, Niall. The ride will be here any minute."<br>"But I can't wait for another minute! I need food, man. Food!"  
>"Stop whining. You sound like a girl."<br>"Well, if you give me food right now, maybe I'll sound more like a man."  
>"Stop fighting, both of you. You sound like old men," Zayn interjected.<br>"Well, at least I can dance," Louis boasted.  
>"And I can swim," Niall added.<p>

That did it. The three boys started fighting. Liam cannot believe that these guys are of legal age already. To think Louis is a twenty-three-year-old and Niall and Zayn are twenty-one-year-olds. He sighed and decided to stop them.

"Would you stop it? You're attracting a lot of attention. Besides, ask Harry when the ride arrives. He has the number of the driver." The three lads stopped fighting and turned to where Harry was sitting. They almost fell off the couch. Harry was busy eye-flirting with a girl.  
>"Harry, is the ride coming already?" Niall shouted.<br>"Huh? Oh, yeah, he just texted me that he'll be here in about five minutes. He had to pick up a guest or something."  
>"A guest?" Zayn asked aloud.<br>"What guest?" Louis wondered.  
>"We'll be staying with some guests. I hope they're girls. I hope they're hot." Harry answered whilst having a dreamy expression on his face.<br>"Control your hormones, Harry!" Louis exclaimed loudly.

Some of the people who were passing by all gave the boys looks of disgust. Harry blushed crimson red and started murmuring French words. The others laughed at Harry's demise. Their amusement was interrupted by the doorman coming to them and telling them that their ride's here. They all got their luggage and started walking to the direction of their ride. It was a big, black van, meant for celebs like them to just enjoy the ride. They all went hurriedly inside, hoping to avoid getting very wet. All of them froze, because sitting on one of the chairs, well, more like sleeping, was a girl.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first fanfiction. Please do not be too harsh in leaving a review but constructive criticism will be taken as an advice. ~ Ange <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"What the-" Niall started.  
>"Or who the-" Liam continued<br>"Hell is-" Louis added.  
>"That?" Harry and Zayn finished.<br>"You boys better take a seat. We will be going soon," the driver informed.

The boys slowly took a seat. The chairs were aligned in a circle with two chairs side by side. In the center was a glass coffee table with probably the girl's_ iPad_, laptop, phone and a bar of chocolate on top. Zayn took the seat next to the girl. They were all staring at her, wondering who she was and what she was doing here. Well, except for Niall. He was looking more at the bar of chocolate. Louis coughed to break the silence.

"Shh, you might wake her up," Liam scolded him.  
>"The silence is too silent for my liking," Louis said.<br>Liam just rolled his eyes.  
>"She's one hot chick," Harry said while looking at the girl.<br>"Don't even think about it Harry," Zayn snapped unexpectedly.  
>"Woah, what's gotten into you? I just said she was hot. Don't tell me you like her already, at first sight!" Harry exclaimed.<br>"Zayn's got a crush, Zayn's got a crush!" Louis teased.  
>"I do not!" Zayn defended himself.<br>Still, Louis continued with the teasing, and soon Harry joined in. Liam was laughing at them while Niall, he was still looking at the chocolate.  
>"Shut up! Liam, help me!" Zayn called to Liam.<br>"Don't get me into this, man" Liam said while still laughing.  
>"He's being defensive" Louis said cheekily.<br>"Yeah, and he's not too good at it," Harry agreed. The teasing continued.  
>"Would you guys, please, PLEASE, shut up" said an annoyed Zayn Malik. "I don't have a crush on her. It's just that, she has this look that she's a sweet and kind girl."<br>There was silence, and then…  
>"Zayn's being sentimental" Louis said whilst snickering.<br>"And he's blushing too." Harry added.

The three boys started fighting. Liam sighed at them both. Niall, well, you know chocolate. Liam was sure their bickering would eventually wake the girl up but to his surprise the girl didn't move so much as a finger.

'_Hmm, she sure is a heavy sleeper' _Liam thought.

Then the girls' phone rang. Zayn, Harry and Louis froze and Niall stopped ogling at the chocolate. The Click Five's _Just The Girl_ started playing and the boys waited for her to answer it. They waited, and waited, and waited, and waited but the girl ignored it. Her phone kept ringing again, and again, and again. Louis was already reaching for it when she moved. She suddenly had this annoyed expression on her face. That's when they realized the girl was waking up. They all sat up straight. Then something crazy happened. The girl reached out her hand, opened her phone, got the battery, silencing the caller, and then pulled her blanket closer and went back to sleeping. The boys let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"What just happened?" Louis asked shocked at what happened.  
>"Something crazy," Liam said, shocked evident on his face as well.<br>"I absolutely don't know what to say," Harry said.  
>"That was just not normal," Zayn agreed.<br>"I wonder if she'll share her chocolate," Niall said randomly, oblivious to what happened. The others burst out laughing.  
>"Thanks a lot for that Niall," Zayn said while wiping tears off his eyes.<br>"Yeah, thanks for breaking that tense moment there bro," Louis said between fits of laughter.  
>"What? What do you mean?" Niall asked clueless.<br>"Nothing man, we're just really glad you're here." Harry said while patting Niall on the back.  
>"Yeah" Liam agreed.<p>

The laughter died down and the boys were busy finding themselves something to pass the time.

"Hey, Mister" Louis called to the driver.  
>"Yes sir?" The driver answered.<br>"How long 'til we arrive?"  
>"About six hours sir."<br>Louis thanked the driver. All of them groaned.  
>"This sure is a long ride" Liam commented.<br>"Yeah, I can't wait to be able to relax at last." Harry said while stretching his arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>30 minutes later<strong>_

The boys were busy busying themselves. The girl moved and slowly woke up. All of them stopped what they were doing. She opened her blue eyes, though; she still had a sleepy expression on her face.

'_Wow, she's beautiful' _Zayn thought.

The girl sat down properly and got her phone. She put the batteries back and turned it on. The boys were all just staring at her, remembering what happened earlier. She didn't seem to notice the extra people in the room.

'_Maybe she's just playing dumb to act cool'_ Harry thought.

Finally, she seemed to have noticed their presence and looked up to find five pairs of eyes. Her eyes widened for a second, then a confused expression settles on her features like she was trying to remember something.

"Hi" Liam said.  
>"Hey" Louis greeted.<br>"Hey" Niall added.  
>"Hello" Harry said while smiling.<br>"Hi" Zayn said.  
>"Hello" She said warily, confusion still evident.<br>'_Even her voice is beautiful. Wait, what? Get a hold of yourself.' _ Zayn scolded himself mentally.

After that awkward stare fest, she got her IPad and started playing 'Guitar Hero Latest Version'. Katy Perry's 'Last Friday Night' was playing on it. She paused her game and got a bag of taco chips from her luggage. She went back to playing and started eating. She must've noticed Niall's hungry stare 'cause she paused her game again and offered Niall some food.

"Here, you want some?" she asked Niall.  
>"Thanks, don't mind if I do." Niall said happily. She gave him the chips and added, "Share some to your friends if they want any."<br>Zayn, Liam, Louis, and Harry ate as well. When they were done, they wanted to thank the girl.  
>"Hey, uh, excuse me. Thanks for the food by the way." Liam said.<br>Niall gulped down his food and said, "It was really delicious."  
>The girl laughed and replied, "'twas no problem"<br>The girl went back to playing and the boys went back to whatever they were doing.  
>"Can I have some of your chocolate?" Niall blurted out.<br>"Niall!" the rest shouted.  
>"Oh, I mean, that is if you want to share some of your chocolate." Niall murmured.<br>The girl blinked her eyes for a few times then smiled.  
>'<em>She has the most amazing smile.' <em>Zayn thought absently.  
>"Sure, I still got a lot in my bag anyway."<br>"Thanks so much, uhm, uh…"  
>"My name's Yanaje. Yanaje Georgiou." She offere.<br>'_What a nice name' _Zayn thought.  
>"Thanks anyway"<br>"No problem, uhm…"  
>"Niall, it's Niall Horan" Niall said.<br>'_Seriously, she doesn't know who we are?'_ Harry thought unbelievably.  
>Zayn and harry had a shocked expression on their faces.<br>'_Wow, a first time a girl doesn't recognize us. Very interesting' _Liam thought.  
>"This is Harry, Liam, Louis, and that's Zayn sitting next to you." Niall said while pointing to each one.<br>Yanaje acknowledged them with a smile and a hello.  
>"Not to be rude or anything, but you guys look familiar." Yanaje said.<br>Louis coughed and the others kept quiet.  
>"Oh well, must've met you from another lifetime or something." Then she carried on with her game.<br>Liam, Louis, Harry, and Zayn were trying so hard to keep from laughing while Niall was busy munching down his chocolate.

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 HOURS 'TIL ARRIVAL<strong>_

Yanaje's phone rang again. She sighed and used her foot to press the answer button.

'_She has nice legs.'_ Zayn blushed at the thought.

"Talk to me" Yanaje said in a bored tone. The phone was on loudspeaker. The boys were waiting to know who called a while ago. And then-

"YANAJE GEORGIOU! YOU MOTHERF****** SON OF A B****!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Where the hell is my Eminem shirt?" A girl's voice boomed from the other end of the line. Harry, Liam, Louis, and Zayn cringed from the sudden outburst. Niall was paying a little attention though most of it is focused on the chocolate.

"Watch your mouth," Yanaje answered boredly, unfrazzled by the girl. "If Rhezza head you, she would have let you drink a jar of bleach right now. And can you turn the music down? I can hear it from here."

"Don't you dare change the subject," the girl responded angrily. "I can change the volume if I want to."

"Right...," Yanaje said. "What's this about a shirt?"

"My favourite shirt. The one I bought from his concert in Melbourne. Do you have it?" the girl asked, not bothering to take breaths in between the words.

"No," Yanaje answered simply.

"Liar!" the girl accused. "Why didn't you answer my calls?"

"Well, I went to a store in the airport and someone stole my phone. I have been chasing him and I just got my phone..." Yanaje trailed off.

The boys had a questioning look on their faces because they heard the phone ring an hour ago. They were confused on why Yanaje was making up excuses.

"Let me guess," the girl said in a serious tone. "You were sleeping, weren't you?" Harry and Liam chuckled. Louis and Zayn were snickering. Niall was laughing, resulting on him choking on his food. Niall coughed and the other boys were helping him spit out the food. Yanaje threw them a questioning look. The boys waved their hands as if to say, _It's nothing_. Yanaje went back to her phone call.

"Fine," Yanaje admitted. "I was sleeping."

"I knew it!" the girl shouted triumphantly. Yanaje rolled her eyes.

"Can you go now? I'm playing."

"Wait, wait, wait! What about my shirt?"

"I told you I don't have it. Besides, don't you have millions of those?"

"But that shirt is special!"

"_Every _Eminem shirt for you is special."

The two girls continued on their conversation. The boys were helping Niall drink water but they were smiling because of the conversation they heard. It amused them so much.

"Thank you," Niall said a little breathlessly. "You lads saved my life."

"No problem, Nialler," Liam said, patting the Irish boy's back.

"Our motto is, '_If someone chokes, we will be there to help them because we do not want to see them die._'" Louis said while grinning.

"That doesn't even make sense," Zayn said.

"For once, I have to agree with Zayn," Harry said. They all laughed. The girl on the other line started speaking German.

"I think she's cursing," Niall whispered to the other boys.

"How would you know?" Harry whispered back.

"If you haven't noticed, I curse a lot," Niall said proudly.

"That's not something to be proud about," Harry reprimanded.

"Well, sleeping with seven girls is not something to be proud about either," Niall countered.

"Burn!" Louis and Zayn said together.

"Shut up," Harry said.

Liam laughed. "That's enough. Niall, that was a little below the belt."

Niall bowed his head. "You're right." He turned to face Harry. "I'm sorry."

"S'okay, man. I know you didn't mean it," Harry said. They both fist-pumped and the other boys smiled.

"Okay, guys, shut up now. Someone's on the phone,"Liam told the others.

"Okay, Daddy." Harry, Niall, and Zayn said sarcastically.

"Okay!" Louis exclaimed rather loudly.

* * *

><p>The boys all listened to the peculiar discussion between the two girls.<p>

"For the last time, I don't have your Eminem shirt!" Yanaje said exasperatedly.

"If you don't have it, then who does?" the girl on the other line asked impatiently.

"Rhezza," the two girls said in unison.

'_Rhezza, huh? She sounds fit. I wonder if she's another friend of Yanaje." _Harry thought.

"Obsessive food-loving Eminem dork." Yanaje murmured. She started speaking in another language.

"Is that Greek or Latin?' Louis whispered to Liam.

"I think it's Latin" Liam answered.

"Are you sure?" Harry joined.

"Of course I'm sure." Liam said.

"Are you really, really sure?" Niall asked.

"Well, yeah. It's Latin." Liam said again.

"Are you really, really, really sure?" Louis asked again.

"Argh, shut up! If Liam says it's Latin then it's Latin."

The boys were silenced. The phone rang again. When Yanaje pressed the answer button, the silent van was noisy again.

"Why the hell did you get it?" the unknown girl started.

"I thought you wouldn't use it because it was sitting in your drawer for a long, long time."

"You shouldn't have touched it in the first place!"

"What do you want me to do? Take it off now and ship it to you?"

"You're wearing it?"

"Of course I am. Why the hell did you think I got it in the first place?"

"Damn you! Once I see you again I'm gonna run you over with a bouldozer, set fire to your mangled body, throw your ashes over the motherf****ng Nile River and-"

Harry, Liam, Louis, Niall, Zayn, and Yanaje all laughed. Then they heard the Rhezza girl mispronounce the food Ratatouille and the Alaina girl just blow her steam off. They continued laughing so hard they had to take gasping breaths. Yanaje gained her control and decided to stop the two girls who are having an argument over the phone as to not further embarrass her with the five lads with her.

"Would you guys shut up? There are five hot guys here and you two sound so stupid arguing over a shirt that I'm not rethinking why the hell was I ever friends with you retards," she said over the phone.

"I don't care! My shirt or her shoe collection gets it!" Alaina threatened.

"You wouldn't!" the girl known as Rhezza gasped.

"Oh, yes I would."

Yanaje shook her head. "Alaina, that's enough. We're gonna see each other in two days anyway and Rhezza, apologise to Alaina for getting her shirt without her permission." She scolded them. There were murmured apologies.

"Good, okay, now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to my game." Yanaje continued.

"Okay," Alaina said.

"Wait! I just remembered you talking about guys being there" Rhezza said.

"Of course that's what you'll remember" Alaina murmured.

Yanaje rolled her eyes. "Yeah, there are guys here and because of you two they probably now have the impression that I'm crazy for having friends like you," she said.

"Well, who are they?" Rhezza prodded.

"I'm gonna go now before I puke." Alaina said then she was out.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Love it? Please review. My friend and I worked so hard with this. I'm just gonna tell you that for several chapters it will focus on Yanaje getting to know the boys, still in the car. So please don't be bored. Don't worry, there'll be a change of venue soon. Thank you so much.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm not really sure," Yanaje answered Rhezza. "They look familiar, though."

"You should really check that brain of yours," Rhezza said firmly. "You might forget your own birthday soon enough."

The boys laughed and Yanaje avoided their gazes as her face turned red, focusing her attention to the phone call. "Watch your words, _Princess_."

"Anyway, check your e-mail," Rhezza exclaimed eagerly. "I sent a picture of One Direction."

The lads were stifling their laughter on their seats. Harry poked Louis on the rib with his elbow, his eyes welling up with tears. Liam, Niall, and Zayn were too busy pursing their lips, containing the loud laughs that were attempting to escape. They were eager to see what Yanaje's reaction will be once she finds out it was them on the picture.

Sure enough, they got the reaction they were hoping for. Yanaje widened her eyes and the blueness in them seemed to spread wider. She shifted her glances from the boys to the pictures and back to the boys again, probably trying to see if what she was seeing was legit. Harry and Louis straightened their backs, preparing for the usual fangirling.

Yanaje smirked, the boys getting taken aback by her unexpected reaction. "Well, One Direction is sitting right in front of me."

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Everyone inside the vehicle covered their ears from the shrill scream coming from the other line. "I _cannot _believe it! One _freaking _Direction is right in front of you! I should be _there_!"

"Calm down," Yanaje pleaded. "You're going to live in the same house with them for three months."

"I am _not _going to calm down!" Rhezza kept on yapping on the other line.

Yanaja got fed up with and she picked up a discarded wrapper of _Lays _lying on the car floor. The boys looked at each other, giving questioning looks. She started crumpling up the foil towards her phone.

"Uh, Rhezza, I think the connection is getting choppy," Yanaje exclaimed. "Can you hear me? I think I'm losing you. Rhezza–"

"Yanaje, would you stop it with the foil trick?" Rhezza yelled out. The boys snickered.

"I _cannot _hear you so goodbye!" She put her phone down and turned to look at the boys straight in the eyes. A smirk was still playing on her lips. "You're One Direction, huh?"

"Um, yes," Harry answered. The other boys smiled.

"Sorry for not noticing you sooner. I guess that temporarily pulled your self-esteem down." She smiled apologetically.

"Sort of. We started to think that something was wrong with you." Zayn scratched his head and laughed. Yanaje frowned, not getting that it was a joke.

"Let me get this straight," Yanaje started, iciness dripping in her voice. Zayn's smile faltered and he put his hand down. She stared at him with a murderous glare. "You're saying something is wrong with me because I didn't throw myself at you?"

"N-no," Zayn stuttered, not finding the words to say. "T-that's not what I meant–"

"What Zayn meant to say was the we thought it was a little strange since we usually have beautiful girls such as yourself fangirl over us," Liam cut him off.

"Oh..." Yanaje replied. "Sorry for that, Zayn. I didn't mean to blow it on you."

Zayn nodded his head. He was angry and embarrassed at himself for making such a bad impression on her. Liam, Niall, and Yanaje continued with their conversation. Yanaje asked why they were here, listening intently to every word as if she understood what they were going through.

"Your chance went down the drain," Harry teased. "Nice going, Zayn."

"That was very smooth, " Louis said, laughing. "That was very smooth indeed."

"Oh, shut up!" Zayn defended. "How was I to know it would happen?"

"Still. What a nice impression you made," Harry teased again. He and Louis laughed at Zayn's demise.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hours Later<strong>

_**Yanaje**_

Two hours have passed and I must say that I am enjoying the boys' presence. They were really not what I expected at all. Even though Rhezza keeps on saying that One Direction are very down-to-earth, I still thought it was a facade they were keeping up. Hey, most celebrities are usually like that nowadays.

This is a different story with them. They are all friendly, kind, and sweet as well (I must also say that they are rather hot but keep that a secret). They have an easy-going attitude surrounding them and they all seem to be very close to each other. They're like brothers and it's a beautiful sight to see.

I still feel guilty though, snapping at Zayn. I don't know what came over me but I had to do something. He was making me feel different sensations at the same time. He wasn't like most guys I know. He already had an impact on me even though we just met. Of course, he was gorgeous and I can see from the way he interacts that he has a nice attitude.

I also noticed that he keeps on sending glances to my direction. It gives a fluttery feeling in my stomach. I try to hide my blushing face and mask my expressions. After all, I made a promise long ago never again. They are all the same, no matter how kind or hot they may seem. They will always leave you. They're men after. What do you expect, right?

_You need to get a grip on yourself, Yanaje. He's not worth it and I'm sure I'm not worth anything to him as well_, I thought. A guy like him must have met a lot of beautiful girls and obviously made out with a lot of them already.

Pushing those mean thoughts aside, I turned to look outside the window. London is beautiful. I have never seen a more gorgeous city than London. Its buildings, though old and worn out, took my breath away. The rain was still spattering softly, though it was only a light drizzle now. Up ahead, I saw sign of a cafe. My stomach grumbled. I blushed and looked around to see if anyone heard my stomach. Fortunately, no one did. Zayn was leaning back next to me, closing his eyes. He must be taking a nap. Harry and Louis were playing on their _Nintendo DS_ and they were snickering. Niall was reading a magazine with them on the front cover. Liam was probably texting his girlfriend.

I called to the driver. "Excuse me but can I get off the vehicle for a while?"

"Can I ask why, Miss?" the driver asked politely.

"I'm just going to buy something in the cafe ahead because I'm pretty hungry," I told him. "If it's alright with you."

He laughed and told me it was okay. On the way out, Liam and Niall gave me puzzled looks. I waved a dismissing hand at them and rubbed my stomach, indicating that I was going to buy food. They nodded their heads. I went out into the cold morning air. I checked my watch and it was still five in the morning. The brisk air was really refreshing after being stuck inside an air-conditioned car for almost three hours. I took a deep, long breath, savouring every taste of it. I pushed open the door to the cafe and the smell of freshly-baked bread and freshly-brewed coffee wafted through my nose. A grin spread across my face and my stomach grumbled again. I went to the counter and was met by a lady around her forties. She was wearing a floral-patterned apron over her beige uniform and her hair was in a bun. She offered me a warm smile and I smiled in return.

"What would you like to have, Miss?" she asked.

"I would like to order three pieces of cinnamon bread, five chocolate cupcakes, and seven chocolate chip muffins," I said. "Oh, and I would like seven cups of coffee with that."

"No problem, dear." She listed off the things I ordered on a clean sheet of paper. "Why don't you sit down for a while?"

I mouthed a quick thank you before occupying the table closest to the counter. I scanned the room, noticing the homey feeling it radiates. The walls were painted in a cream white colour. Vases with fresh bouquets of flowers decorated each table. A curtain in the colour of hazelnut framed each window. A man in his twenties occupied a table in the corner. He was enjoying a cup of coffee while reading a book.

After five minutes, the lady called for me. I gathered the boxes in which my order was placed and thanked her before going back outside. I breathed in the fresh air again before going back inside the stuffy car.

"Hey, I brought snack." I held out the boxes of food in front of them.

* * *

><p><strong>This is Alyssa. I want to say thank you for the reviews so far. I am helping Angie in editing this fanfiction so the credit to the story belongs to her. Review? - Aly<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"Where is Yanaje going?" Harry asked, momentarily peeling his eyes away from the _Nintendo DS _screen.

"I think she would buy food," Liam answered.

"Yay!" Niall cheered. "I would be forever grateful if she buys food."

"I agree with you on that one, Niall." Louis closed the electronic gadget, gaining a dirty look from Harry. "My stomach has been growling for a decade now."

"Now you know what I go through every day," Niall playfully retorted.

"Gee, Lou, thank you for interrupting the connection," Harry said sarcastically. "Just when Pikachu started to evolve."

As Harry and Louis started to argue, Zayn stirred on his seat. He opened his eyes to the sight of the other boys laughing. He turned his head from side to side, looking for Yanaje.

"Where is Yanaje?" Zayn asked.

"Ah, our typical Zayn," Louis started. "He wakes up and the first thing he does is ask about the whereabouts of his girl." The other boys snickered.

"She is _not _my girl!" Zayn replied harshly.

"_Yet_," Harry added with a wink.

"Oh, come on, I just met her!" Zayn raised his hands up in the air. The boys laughed at his defensiveness, proving their accusation true.

Liam put his arm around his shoulders. "Zayn, do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Um, yes?" Zayn answered, puzzled by his question.

"Exactly," Liam told him simply.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh!" Niall said excitedly. "Yanaje is coming and it looks like she bought a _lot _of food."

Zayn leaned forward to look. Sure enough, Yanaje was bringing a big box and coffees. He noticed how her hair was being blown by the wind in an "oh-so-sexy" manner, how beautiful her figure is, and how she made him feel right now just by looking at her. He leaned back on his seat, not wanting to be more obvious to his friends.

"Hey, I bought food." Yanaje entered the car, holding out the box of food.

"Yeah, buddy!" Niall jumped on his seat, resisting the urge to clap his hands.

"Calm down, Niall!" Louis said. "This is great, Yanaje."

"You, my friend, are awesome," Harry complimented.

"A massive thank you, Yanaje," Liam added.

"No problem," she replied laughing.

She put down the box on the table and handed a cup of coffee to everyone inside the car, including the driver. They murmured their thanks before each taking a sip of the delicious, thick, and warm brew. Niall focused on the box which was sitting on the table.

"What's inside?" Niall asked, his eyes sparkling with curiosity. "Open it!"

"Where are your manners, Niall?" Zayn jokingly reprimanded. He shot Yanaje a look that said, "_He is going to rip that box apart if you insist on opening it later on_."

She smirked. "You know, Niall, you remind me so much of Alaina only she would open the box without asking permission." She opened the box. "There you go."

The boys' eyes widened, especially Niall, when they saw the mouth-watering pastries inside. Each was intricately designed with flower patterns, giving off the feeling of spring on the cold winter season. Even the muffins, to which Niall termed as ugly cupcakes, were beautifully frosted and sprinkled.

"Wow," Niall plainly said.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for?" Yanaje urged. "Dig in!"

Niall took it as the signal and grabbed the first muffin which was chocolate-flavoured with a four-leaf clover biscuit on top. While the boys were stuffing their mouths, Yanaje was more sophisticated. She was sitting with her back straight, slowly munching on a muffin. She also looked a little tense, eyeing her surrounding warily.

"What's wrong?" Zayn asked. "You look, um, tense."

She took a sip of coffee before speaking. "You have nothing to worry about. Back home, whenever Rhezza and I would eat, Alaina would unknowingly pounce on us to get our food so we learned to master the art of avoiding her dangerous pounces ever since. It sounds silly but it would be a really useful skill if Alaina is around."

Everyone laughed, choking on the way, when they heard Yanaje's answer.

"Just like our Niall over here!" Harry announced, ruffling Niall's messy head of blonde hair.

"I figured," she said with a laugh.

"Since we are on this topic," Louis said conversationally, facing Yanaje. "We have been meaning to ask you something."

"And what is that?" she asked, looking up at Louis.

"Well, you were talking in another language moments ago and we were wondering what language it was." Louis put on his goofy accent, making Yanaje chuckle.

"It was Greek," she answered.

"Really?" Liam asked unbelievably.

"You were wrong, Liam!" Harry exclaimed. He and Louis high-fived, Niall grinned despite having food in his mouth, and Zayn chuckled.

Liam frowned and scowled at them. "I was mistaken but why is it such a big deal?"

"For you it," Harry said. "Right, Zayn?"

"You are supposed to be right always," Zayn supported, poking Liam's shoulder.

"Oh, just shut up!" Liam ended, rolling his eyes.

They ate and talked. With each passing minute, everyone felt comfortable around each other, especially Zayn. He noticed how Yanaje would lick her lips from time to time. _Damn, that is sexy_, Zayn thought. He shook of the thoughts and controlled them. For now.

"Can you tell us more about yourself and your friends?" Harry asked, leaning back on his seat.

"Sure," she replied, shrugging her shoulders. "My mom is American while my dad is Greek. I spent most of my childhood in Greece but I went to America to study for high school. I met Alaina and Rhezza by then."

"Is that why you're so fluent in Greek?" Niall asked.

She giggled. "Yeah. I go to Greece every summer so I never lost my ability to speak Greek."

"What about Alaina and Rhezza?" Louis inquired. "What are they like?"

"Alaina is half American and half German. Obviously, she _loves _food. I even think she is already married to food. Then we have Rhezza, who is half American and half French. You can say she is the _girl _in the group."

So you all met in high school?" Liam asked, interested. By now, all of the boys are engrossed by the conversation already.

"Yeah, we all met in high school but Alaina was my first best friend."

"What do you mean?" Zayn asked, confused.

"Alaina and I became friends with Rhezza in a later time." She answered and there seems to be finality in her voice like she doesn't want to talk about it, so the boys dropped the subject and asked her trivial questions instead.

* * *

><p><strong>7:45 a.m. 15 minutes 'til arrival<strong>

**Zayn's POV**

Yanaje drifted off to sleep about an hour ago. Harry and Louis were playing scrabble which they accidentally found lying under their chairs and please don't ask how they managed to find it. That's an experience that is too embarrassing to tell. Liam and Niall were also sleeping, with Niall's head on Liam's shoulder. No wonder people bromance them, they look like a freakin' couple. I leaned back and swept my eyes around. Well, more specifically to a certain someone. Her eyes were closed and the rays of the sun glinted of her gorgeous brown locks making it look gold. Her chest rises and falls to the rhythm of each breath she takes. Her eyelids would flutter sometimes. _I wonder what she's dreaming about, _I thought. We all know who she is. I sighed and turned my head to the glass window. I noticed that we were now slowing down. The scenery had changed a little with more trees around than buildings. I stood up and went near the window, opening it in the process. I poked my head outside sucked the fresh air in. Up ahead I saw a big, tall, metal gate surrounded by guards. There was a very tall wall also that prevents us from seeing what's beyond.

"Hey guys, check this out." I called to the others. Louis and Harry stood up and joined me.

"Wow, that's awesome." Louis said, admiration coating his voice. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"It's heavily guarded too." Harry murmured next to me.

Our car stopped when we reached the gate and we all sat back down. I saw our driver say something to one of the guards and not long after that the metal gate opened to let us in. And oh sweet mother of god I think we just entered paradise.

"Wow" was all I could say.


End file.
